Kittie Kittie
by ZeroGrl
Summary: Pan and Trunks are racing thru out Capusal Crop and get locked in a room together, what will happen?? ..... i'll write more if i get seven review!!!
1. Default Chapter

Pan and Trunks raced each other through out Capsule Crop. Pan turned a corner at full speed running into the Trunks and sliding over him and across the tiled floor scraping her knees and elbow. She ignored the little pain it caused her and continued to run.  
" Pan-chan that's not fair!" Trunks jumped back up and began to chase her.  
" Hey you're the one who ran into me!" Pan yelled disappearing and then reappearing behind Trunks.  
" Wha??" Trunks turned around but Pan tackled him. They both fell to the ground.  
" Look what I caught!" Pan laughed and pouched back off of him, " If you can catch me then I'll make you those delicious cookies you love so much!" Trunks looked up at her, one eye brow raised.   
" You promise?" He asked.  
" YUP!" Pan said and smiled the famous son-family smile. Trunks loved that trademark smile of the sons. He jumped up again and then they continued their race around Capsule Crop. Pan ran into an office and hide behind a desk to rest for a moment but Trunks had seen her and followed. He ran inside locking the door behind him and Pan flew up to the ceiling.   
" Trunks-kun that's not fair!"   
" You're the one who ran in here!" He flew up beside her and tried to grab hold of her but she slipped out of his reach and kneed him in the stomach. He fell down and it the table and test tube full of water splashed down on top of him leaving him drenched.   
" Trunks!" Pan cried and flew down to him and held him in her arms.   
" WHAT'S GOING ON DOWN THERE!?" Bulma cried from upstairs.  
" Ehhh, TRUNKS!" Pan nudged him but he didn't move, " Trunks please wake up!" Pan could hear doors closing and knew that if Bulma found them in the office, with the door locked, and the room a mess she would freak.   
Pan looked around trying to find somewhere to hid. She unlocked the door and threw Trunks over her shoulder and squeezed into the closet. *Bulma shouldn't look in here...* Pan thought. She stayed like that for a moment and then Trunks started to wake up.   
" Wha...why are you holding me? Why are we in a closet?" Trunks asked confused. The door slammed and then Bulma started yelling about the mess. Pan covered Trunk's mouth with her hand and gave him a look signaling for him to shut up. After they heard Bulma leave Pan opened the door and they both fell out of the closet and landed on the ground.   
" Was that water that was split on me?" Trunks asked. Pan turned away from him and picked up the glass and examined it. There wasn't a lable or anything on it.   
" I don't know it doesn't say anything..... Trunks?" There was no answer. She turned but Trunks was gone.  
" Oh very funny! Come on Trunks this is serious!" There was still no answer.   
" FINE I'M LEAVING!!! DON'T EXPECT TO GET ANY COOKIES!" Pan yelled closing the door behind her. She then flew back to her house.   
  
MEANWHILE, on the floor:  
  
" Meow?" Trunks looked down at his hand-paw. * OH CRAP! THAT WATER TURNED ME INTO A CAT!* Trunks looked around for Pan. The room was bigger to him now. * Eh... I gotta find Pan.* He looked up at the door.   
* how am I suppose to open that! AWWW man now I'm stuck in here!" But right then the door flung open and Pan walked back in.   
" Oops forgot my bandana!" Pan said grabbing her orange bandana off of the desk. The she looked down and spotted Trunks, the cat.  
" AWWWW!!! How'd you get in here!?" Pan picked him up and hugged it. " I've never...been..so...close to Pan's breast!!* Trunks thought his lavender fur above his nose turning red.   
"Trunks probably left you here... I'll just take you home and ask him about yah later!" Pan the flew off again back to her home.  
  
  
PAN'S ROOM:  
  
" hmmm... what should I call you?" She thought cuddling up with the kitten. He begun to purr. Pan was about to fall sleep when Videl called for her down for dinner.   
" Panny come on down!" Pan wasn't really hungry though.  
" I'm just gonna take a shower and then go to bed, I'm not feeling well!" Pan yelled down to her mom. There was a moment of silence...  
" Alright... but you're missing out!"  
" I know!" Pan pulled Trunks off of her and then went to go take a shower. Trunks sat outside the bathroom door while she was in there singing. * when should I tell her...* He thought. He was getting used to speaking cat but could also talk so he could tell Pan what happened. * But what if I can't cure this??* The thought scared him to death.   
* I don't want to be stuck as a cat for the rest of my life!* Before he could continue thinking the rest of his dreaded thoughts Pan turned off the shower and wrapped herself up in a towel. Trunks pounced on her bed and waiting for her to come out. She came out in a faded blue towel and walked over to her mirror and combed her hair. Trunks said and watched in bliss. Then meowed hoping for some attention. Pan looked over from the mirror.  
" Awww, you're so adorable!" She put down her brush and picked up Trunks and hugged him tight. After a couple of seconds being suffocated by Pan's breasts ( witch Trunks didn't mind at all ) she pulled him off of her, he held onto her towel with her claws and it feel.   
" Oh..." She put him down and picked up her towel putting it back on, " silly kitty!" She walked over to her closet to get changed. *WHOA I JUST SAW PAN NUDE!! WHOA....WHOA...* He drooled rethinking that moment over and over again. * she looks better with no clothes on...* He thought as she walked back into the room with a t-shirt on. It was one he had given her a long time ago. Pan sprawled out on the bed.   
" I wonder why Trunks disappeared today...." She thought aloud. Trunks meowed and walked over to her and cuddled up on her stomach.   
" He caught me... so I should make him those cookies..." Trunks looked up at her, she seemed depressed. He brushed his head up against her neck.   
" Your fur is the same color of his hair..." Pan said petting him in return. * what's gotten into her? She's acting differently...* Trunks sat up on her stomach and watched her fall sleep. * She's so beautiful when she's sleeping..* He thought finally laying back down on her stomach but she moved over onto her side causing him to slide off of her. He cuddling up beside her instead and feel asleep. * I'm having sweet dreams tonight..*   
  
************************************************************************************************************ 


	2. chapter 2

ZeroGrl: Yay you guys really like it!! I feel so special!! * smiles widely* I guess that since I got sum more reviews I'll add some more!!  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Trunks awoke to Pan's music playing loudly. She was sitting at her desk writing and he crawled up there beside her and meowed, he was hungry.   
" Hmmm... I guess I'll make those cookies for Trunks and give you the left overs...Come on Kittie, lets go downstairs." Pan picked up Trunks, who may I mention was very happy about the cookies idea, and went downstairs. * When Pan gets to my house, I wont be there. I better tell her now...* Trunks was about to tell Pan but she tripped down the stairs with him in her arms! When she hit the floor Trunks was sent sliding across the floor running into the table causing a glass of water to fall on him. Pan leaped up right away to go check on her poor Kittie.  
" Oh my gosh! Kittie!!" She ran into the kitchen only to almost go into heart attack. There was Trunks standing nude in her kitchen!   
" TRUNKS!!!" She turned around, her face bright red. Then Goten walked in.  
" Hey Pan, have you seen Trunks, he's not - oh... hello Trunks, what are you doing here? Bulma was looking for you... and why are you naked??"  
" I...I....I..." Was all Trunks could say as her covered "himself" up. ( oooh mental picture!! ^_^)   
" TRUNKS, PLEASE TELL ME YOU WEREN'T KITTIE???" Pan yelled, still turned from him with her fists balled up in anger and embarrassment trying to keep from beating the crap out of him.   
" Uh, I'll just let you two handle this, I'm gonna get some Fruity Pepples." Goten said walking off.  
" I was just about to tell you but you tripped down the stairs you-"   
" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Pan busted out laughing, " Where the hell is my camera!?"   
" WAIT NO-DON'T!!" Trunks thought about grabbing onto her and stopping her but figured he wouldn't get far, definitely in the state is was in. Pan rushed back down stairs with a towel in her hand she tossed it to Trunks and het put in on.   
"Remind you of anything?" She asked giggling sarcastically, " Follow me, I have some clothes you left in her in my closet....Kittie." Trunks followed her up stairs to her room.  
" It was that liquid that did that to you, wasn't it?" Pan asked rummaging through her closet.   
" Yeah... I was afraid I wasn't going to be able to find a cure for it... I guess it was only water I needed.."  
Pan turned around with some clothes in her hands, " Just tell me next time you decide to turn cat. I liked you better that way....hmmm... wonder if Bulma has anymore of that potion..."  
  
***************************************************************************************************************  
THE NEXT DAY:  
  
Goten sat in front of the TV watching The Flintstones while eating.... Fruity Pepples. He did this every Friday morning. Goten place the bowl on his lips and gulped down the rest of his milk and then got up to but his dish in the sink, but on the way to the kitchen he heard a large thumb near the stairway.  
" Pan?....." He placed his bowl on the counter and walked over to the stairs. Sure enough there was Pan lying sprawled out on the floor. After a moment of not moving she pounced up yelling at Goten.  
" I TRIPPED OVER YOUR STUPID LITTLE GUNDAM WING ACTION FIGURE!!!!!"  
" Awww man that's my favorite toy!" Goten ran up the stairs to check on his action figure. Meanwhile Pan headed toward Capsule Crop to go see her best friend, Trunks. She flew up to the front door and rang the door bell. There was no answer so she pressed it again. Still no answer.   
" TRUNKS!!!!!!!!????????? Awww man I gotta go through the window again..." Pan flew up to the third floor, where Trunk's bedroom was, and opened his window and flew in. He was in the bathroom taking a shower.  
" Hmmm... Guess I'll just wait her and surprise him when he comes out." Pan thought sitting down on his bed. She noticed a new picture frame on his night stand. It was a picture of Trunks and her hugging each other. She remembered Goten talking that picture early that week. Pan heard the shower squeak out and then Trunks walked out of the shower.  
" WHOA!!!!!!!!" Pan screamed ducking under the covers.  
" WHOA!!!!!" Trunks ran back into the bathroom.  
" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BEDROOM!?????" He yelled to Pan from the bathroom.  
" What the hell are you doing walking out of the bathroom naked! You have towels, I know it!!!"  
" It's my room," He walked out of the bathroom with a pair of pants on, " I can walk around naked if I want..."  
" Does that include my kitchen?" Pan said laughing and then rolled over on his bed. Trunks laughed.  
" So, uh, I'm about to go out and get something to munch on, wanna come?"  
" Sure, why not?"  
*******************************************************************************  
  
ZeroGrl: I'm going to try to turn this into a " series" but only if I get some more reviews ( they give me confidence!) 


End file.
